


Everything Smells of Cheap Alcohol

by Tobys_paradox



Series: Code Word for help! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Minecraft, alchohol, partys, techno gets harassed for a little bit I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox
Summary: Techno could feel his hands begin to shake a bit as he quickly scrolled through his contacts, choosing someone to text.He doubted Phil was awake, it was pretty late. He clicked on Tommy’s messages and began to type.“Who’re you texting?” The girl who was holding his hand looked up at him as she asked her question.He laughed awkwardly “oh, I’m just asking my brother something, no bother.”God why did Dream have to drag him to this party?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Code Word for help! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000638
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1718
Collections: Completed stories I've read, MCYT Fic Rec





	Everything Smells of Cheap Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason my writing style changed? I don’t know if you can tell if you’re here from the first part. I don’t know if I like it, I’m sorry.

Techno shuddered, his headache pounding to the beat of the music. He looked up from his cup and made eye contact with a girl from across the room. He quickly looked back down into his cup of coke, deeming it more fascinating than any person in this house. There’s a bright colored light that’s coming from the LED strip that goes all around the room, along with other light sources. He can see through the door that the other rooms don’t look any less hectic, and he wouldn’t dare try to go up to the bedroom areas.

Dream had dragged him to the party, explaining that for a seventeen year old, he didn’t get out that often. But Dream had stepped away from Techno for a minute and hadn’t come back yet, probably met up with George or Sapnap. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw George being lifted into the air by the other two, all clearly a little more than tipsy.

He startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up from his cup. Techno stared at the girl who he had made eye contact with earlier. She was wearing a short black dress, a corset belt to match. It was a nice outfit, he had to give it to her, but it wasn’t something he expected someone to wear to a house party. There was a cup in her hands, the content of it reeking a strong alcoholic scent. 

“Hey, I’m Anise.” She had to look up at him, her dark curly hair obstructing her view. 

Techno averted his gaze once more, looking over to where the snack bar was. His eyes scanned over the bags of chips and cans of soda. There was a pitcher of, what he assumed, was an alcoholic beverage. Techno has been staying away from the alcohol, he didn’t want to come home drunk to a worried Phil. He had never gotten drunk before, not that he wanted to, because he was never invited to any parties of any sort.

Anise was still standing there, not looking any less confident even as she was ignored. “I like your hair, what brand do you use?”

His pink hair was something that brought a lot of attention to him when he went out in public, he should have expected this. He ignored her again, instead taking another sip from his drink.

“Oh cmon, talk to me! At least tell me your name.” She continued to laugh the rude behavior off, taking his silence as cute instead of mean. 

He sighed before lowering his cup, it was mostly empty anyways. “Techno.”

She hummed in confusion, too startled by his deep voice to take in the information.

“My name.” He looked down at her, but still not maintaining eye contact. “My name is Techno.”

Her face lit up, clearly happy that she had gotten something out of him. She took a sip from her drink, slightly wincing at the burning feeling as it went down. Anise continued to stand there, not off put by his awkward behavior. She didn’t quite understand why there weren’t more people around him. He was decently good looking, and his voice was attractive. 

He practically stood over most of the crowd, his height only matching a few others in the house. Techno took another sip, finishing off his drink. He held the cup in his hand not quite sure where the trash bin was. He regretted coming to the party already and it was only about a half hour in. Only a short amount of time and most people were either drunk or completely wasted. He remembered why he doesn’t go outside often. 

“So, what are you doing here? You seem to be all alone.” She placed a hand on his arm, stepping the slightest bit closer. It was clear that she wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon.

His eyes darted over to where Dream and his friends were again, there was a small crowd forming around them. He wasn’t sure what they were up to. “I came with a friend. Although he seems to have left me.”

“Awe that sucks.” There was a look of pity in her eyes that he didn’t appreciate. “I can hang out with you if you’d like!”

He ignored her again. He didn’t particularly want the company, but he didn’t want to seem ruder than he’s already come off as. He didn’t know anyone else at the party besides Dream and his small group. He wasn’t exactly invited to the party, he was just dragged here. He didn’t want to just leave, he didn’t know how Dream was going to get home, since he had driven them there. Techno still isn’t the best at driving, never felt the need to. Everything is fairly close to where they live, so it’s easiest to just walk whenever he leaves the house.

Anise grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the large crowd. She discarded her empty cup onto the ground, the entire floor was littered with them. Before he could process what was happening there were more people around him, all equally tipsy. A girl, her friend by the look of it, handed Anise another drink. 

She offered one to Techno but he simply shook his head as an answer before the girl started to drink it. He didn’t know if Anise wasn’t good with alcohol, or if she had some drinks before talking to him, but she began to get more confident with her steps. She continued to hold his hand as he uncomfortably shifted under her gaze. 

Anise latched herself onto his side before dragging him over to the snack bar. He picked up another can of coke when she asked if he was thirsty. He definitely did not want to be drinking tonight. 

Techno began to slow his pace as she tried to lead him to the stairs, he could already see two guys making out in the hallway. He lifted his stare as their clothes started to come off. 

“Oh cmon, Techno. We can have a little fun. It’s a party after all!” Her words were a bit mumbled as she finished off her drink.

He grimaced. “I really don’t think you’d want to do anything while this drunk.” Techno looked up for a second, thinking on what to say next. “And I wouldn’t want to do anything with a person this drunk, either. It feels wrong.”

She rolled her eyes, pulling on his sleeve. “Trust me, I do want this! Drunk or not, I know what I want.” 

He shook his head as he tried to take his arm back. Anise held on tighter as a result. She tugged on his arm again, using her whole body this time. He stumbled forwards a bit, his body moving with the weight. He struggled to catch himself before they both toppled to the floor but he gripped onto the wall next to them for support.

“Why don’t we just stay down here, we can just talk or something.” He deadpanned, starting to get anxious of the situation. 

She huffed before starting to walk back to the main event. “Fine, we can talk I guess.” 

“Okay, thank you.” He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in.

Anise intertwined their fingers when she got the chance. She clearly didn’t want to be with anyone but him right now. He chewed on his lip, trying to distract himself from how uncomfortable her hand sat in his.

“I’ll probably have to go soon. The guy I came here with is pretty drunk, so I’ll have to drive him home.” He looked down at her, staring at the top of her head.

She looked up, her drink being forgotten as it splashed onto the ground. She continued to ignore it even as it splashed onto her and her friends shoes. Her grip tightened in his hand, he could probably pull away still but he wouldn’t want to hurt her.

“What, why? You can’t leave!” She spoke with a whiny tone in her voice.

His eyes widened as he felt his stomach drop. Why wasn’t he allowed to leave? He just wanted to go home right now. He’d even watch Up again with Tommy if it meant being away from this party.

Techno sighed before looking away again, his hand slowly reaching down into his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and winced when his brightness was up more than he expected.   
Anise quickly noticed the bright light turn on and looked over. She reached over to try and take the phone out of his hands, her face was scrunched with her eyes narrowed.

“I said no leaving! That includes asking to be picked up.” She grumbled as his phone was lifted out of her reach.

He panicked, and he could feel his hand begin to sweat in her hold. “I’m not! I’m just texting my brother something.”

She glared at him, not minding his clammy hand. Anise didn’t try and take his phone again so he cautiously started to put in his password with his free hand. He opened up his message app and just stared at it for a few seconds. Who does he text, Wilbur or Tommy? Or does he take the more responsible route and text his dad. Techno opened Tommy’s messages, his message being at the top because of a dumb question the younger had a while ago. 

“Hey Tommy!!! What’s you have for dinner? :D” 

He wrote the rushed message out with a shaky hand. He knew the question was dumb considering he was at a party and should not be concerned about what his little brother had eaten for dinner. But Tommy should get the gist, considering he never used exclamation marks of emoticons. His code was Tommy’s idea, since he knew his monotone brother would never use anything to show emotions, even though text.

Techno was thankful when he saw the three little dots indicating that he was typing back a response.

“Dad made pizza :) We miss you, hopefully you’ll be home soon.”

He stopped himself from letting out a sigh of relief, Tommy understood the message. Now he just had to wait until they arrived, how they were going to get him out? He didn’t know. But it was only a ten minute drive from their house to the one he was in. 

“That sounds good, hope they enjoyed their dinner.” Anise was staring at his phone, almost as to dissect their brief conversation.

He let out an awkward laugh, it almost sounded fake from the lack of emotions. “Yeah, I’m sure they did”

She pulled at his hand again, swaying as she walked. “I want another drink, I dropped my last one.” Her voice stayed cheery throughout the entirety of the past hour they were there together.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” The question sounded harsh but it was the truth.

She laughed, picking up another drink when they reached the table. “It’s a party! Live a little.”

They stood there at the snack table, one more impatient than the other. Techno grabbed a bag of chips, both hands thankfully free now. He slowly ate the chips, hoping he wouldn’t have to talk if he was eating. Anise had started talking about something, mostly unintelligible. What he could understand he blocked out, trying to calm him nerves about the whole situation.

He didn’t know how much time had passed but he hoped it was enough for his family to get to the house. He knew that Phil was probably speeding, he hated when his kids were in any kind of uncomfortable situation. Hopefully he wouldn’t get a ticket, it would make the situation a lot worse.

Techno threw his empty chip bag into the trash that he found tucked underneath the table. It was surprisingly empty for the amount of people in the house. But, he could also see the gross amount of cups on the floors or countertops. 

Anise stuck her phone out, her contact list opened. She had already written in his name and a profile picture. His name was spelt wrong with multiple heart emojis on either side. 

He took the phone in her hands, not really wanting to give his phone number to a random girl he met at a party. He stared at the phone, not remembering his phone number so he couldn’t put it in even if he wanted to.

“Oi, Techno!” A hand was wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him down. “Nice seeing you here.”

Techno shoved at Wilbur, not appreciating how much he was messing up his hair. He stayed in the strange hug, unable to really get out.

“Sorry miss, but I’m afraid I’ll be taking him now.” Wilbur shoved her phone back into her hands before quickly dragging him away. 

Wilburs hand slipped into his as he continued to guide him to the front door. He could definitely feel Technos hand shaking in his.

“Hey, wait!” Anise was hot on their heels, walking quick behind them. “I didn’t get his number.” 

They sped up, reaching the front door. Wilbur practically ripped it off it’s hinges as he opened it. Techno could see Phil’s car a little walk away from the house, cars filling up the front. They continued, practically running now, to the car. 

Tommy opened the door as they approached, seeing them sprinting at the car. Techno got in first and Wilbur slammed the door behind them. They could see Anise in the backyard, some of her friends standing in the doorway. She had obviously stopped following them halfway to the car. It was a bit dramatic for them to have been running, but Techno was scared and Wilbur wanted to get him out of the situation as quick as possible.

“Are you alright, big man?” Tommy was cramped between techno and the door, having been shoved when they both jumped into the car. 

He moved a bit, giving Tommy some breathing room. He could feel himself practically vibrating where he sat, the adrenaline from running and anxiety from the party fueling him. His breath was going short as he felt himself warm up in the heated car. Although it was clearly a lie he nodded his head to answer Tommy’s question.

Tommy sat up a bit straighter, resting his back against the door. They were all cramped back here, but Wilbur refused to move to the front.1 “Can I touch you at all? Or is that off limits.”

Techno looked at him for a second before giving him a tiny nod. Tommy quickly wrapped his arms around Techno the best he could. He let his head rest on Tommy’s shoulder as he felt himself relax in the hold. Tommy mirrored techno and laid his head against Technos exposed neck.

“I’m sorry for freakin’ you all out. The situation wasn’t even that bad.” His voice wavered as he spoke.

Phil turned around in his seat, resting a hand on his shoulder that didn’t have Tommy’s head on it. “I’m glad that you messaged us, I’d rather us be worried than be oblivious to the situation you were in.” He had a small smile on his face, though they could all tell he was still worried. “We all know you don’t deal well with social situations, it’s okay.”

“Thanks, Dad.” He let his eyes close as he wrapped his arms around Tommy’s mid section. 

Techno could feel Phil’s hand being replaced with another as he turned forwards to drive again. Wilburs hand rubbed small, soothing circles into his back. It was pretty late, so they were all relatively tired. All of them were already in their pajamas, Tommy’s tired eyes indicating that he was probably woken up by his text. It was a miracle he understood the message in his sleepy state.

He kept his eyes closed throughout the entire ride, it was mostly silent besides the quiet music playing and the small snippets of conversation that picked up every few minutes. 

The car slowed to a stop as they reached their house, the ride felt a lot quicker than ten minutes. The movement of the car had lulled him into a peaceful state, he was no longer shaking as badly as he was before. Techno tried to sit up, but Tommy had continued to slump against him. He turned his head to look at his little brother. Tommy had his eyes closed with his mouth slightly parted.

“Is he seriously asleep.” Phil was looking at them through the small mirror in the front. Though there was a wide grin on his face, finding humor in the sleepy boy.

Wilbur was already outside the car, one hand resting on the door as he laughed. “Well, he was pretty tired.” 

“You wanna wake him up, Tech?” Phil had softened his voice, not wanting to wake him without reason.

There was a smile on his face, though they couldn’t see it, as he lightly shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I can carry him.”

“You sure? He’s practically almost taller than you” Wilbur laughed again.

“Yeah, but he’s lanky as hell.” Phil nodded along with his statement. It was true, Tommy was very thin for someone his size. 

Techno gently maneuvered them around so that he could easily lift Tommy out of the car. He had a bit of trouble picking him up but he was okay. They walked up to the front, Wilbur and Techno waiting as Phil unlocked the door. They took off their shoes and jackets at the entranceway, Phil making sure that they wiped their shoes off on the mat. Wilbur slipped off Tommy slippers, throwing them in the general direction of the living room. Phil looked at him but walked away with a sigh instead of telling him off. 

Techno walked over to the living room and placed Tommy down on the large couch, making sure his head is supported by a pillow. Wilbur sat by the boys head, carding his fingers through his hair. He looked like he could pass out any second with the way he was slouched where he sat.

“I’m gonna take a shower, I smell of cheap alcohol.” Techno looked down at his shirt, thankfully he didn’t get dirty in any way.

Wilbur looked up at him, tilting his head. “You didn’t drink, did you? You don’t seem drunk.” 

He scoffed, shaking his head at the question. Why would he? They all know that he doesn’t like the taste of alcohol. He doesn’t enjoy the buzz as other people do, he’d much rather just stay inside.

He went up the stairs, walking down the hallway to where his room was. Techno flicked a light on as he looked around for a second. He let out a breath before picking out his favorite pajamas. And, plugged his phone into the charger before heading to the bathroom. 

The warm water was welcoming on his stiff shoulders. The water was quite loud as it hit the bottom of the shower. He quickly finished, wanting to go downstairs and rest with everyone else. A soft chill set over him as he shut the water off, but he quickly wrapped a towel around himself. Once dry, he clothed himself and dried his hair with a different towel. 

Throwing his dirty clothes into the basket in his room, it was dark in there so he hoped it got in. He walked back down the stairs, as he came into the living room he could see Wilbur practically asleep where he was last sat. 

Phil stood up, stepping towards him. He let out a content sigh as arms were wrapped around him. He felt safe in the fatherly hold, pushing himself as close as he could. They stood their in the silence for a minute, listening to the others breathing.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Techno.” Phil was the first to break the silence.

Techno let his head fall onto his shoulder. “Thank you for being there, Dad.”

He led techno towards the couch where the other two were sleeping. Techno could feel his eyes burn with the need for sleep, he rubbed them with his free hand, the other arm still wrapped around the older man. Phil sat him down, and techno let himself fall against the couch. Phil left for a second, but came back with multiple blankets. He spread one out over the youngest laid out body, giving the next to Wilbur who put it over himself in his almost asleep form. 

He sat down next to Techno, letting his head rest against his shoulder. He aired out the blanket and laid it over their legs. Techno grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, making sure it was quite enough to not wake the others. He put on a random movie he found on Netflix, making sure it wasn’t a horror film or anything too loud before pressing play. 

Techno let his eyes close as he safely rested against his dad. The movie cut in and out as he drifted off to sleep, the smell of alcohol finally fading.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it took so long! Schools been killing me with homework and everything else. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
